1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a technique for outputting map data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for a page format with a plurality of frames for embedding maps, a print layout has been manually determined by specifying map areas to be assigned to the respective frames and the scaling factor for the maps.
Forcing the maps into the page format results in loss of flexibility in the number of maps included per page. On the other hand, removing the frames to eliminate restrictions on the area and shape of each map causes blanks between the maps and increases waste. Further, manual setting takes time and human effort.